Spyro and the Heroes 5: A Deadly Adventure
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...


**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 5****th**** Season of Spyro and the Heroes: A Deadly Adventure. I don't own anything. Enjoy! This is like Season 5 ½ but with a little difference and different jokes. But this story has Peter and Homer actually working as a team but remember Crash Twinsanity's Phrase. "They're working together, but they don't have to like it"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons!**

**Professor Frink: Chapter on the Computer Screen!**

**The Opening Intro is shown as the Simpsons Theme was playing in the background. The Scene then went to Bart writing on the chalkboard saying, "I will not moon my classmates" as the School Bell rang and he rode outside with his skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpsons Living Room where the Simpsons came in and sat down as chocolate which of course Homer ate Bart's head. The Scene then went to the TV where the Creator of the Simpsons is Matt Groening and Creator of Family Guy is Seth McFarlane. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro and the Heroes at the Simpsons House spending some time with the Simpsons. Marge likes their company but Homer sure doesn't. Bart and Lisa have no problem with this. Right now they are watching TV which was Channel 6.

"Hello I'm Kent Brockman, today's story is at the cemetery" said Kent Brockman

"Ah! Did they find out that I broke a gravestone?!" said Homer

"Homer! You broke a gravestone?!" said Marge

"By accident! It was so hard to see!" said Homer as the Heroes just looked at him and shook their heads.

"A shocking discovery has been made, a grave has been dug up and somebody stole a body and the tombstone with it" said Kent Brockman going to the dug up grave with it's tombstone missing.

"That's horrible! Stupid Grave robbers" said Lisa

"I don't now sis, robbing people's graves might be cool" said Bart

"Bart! That's a horrible thing to say!" said Marge

"I was just being sarcastic" said Bart

"No you weren't!" said Lisa

"Yes I was"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"Bart, Lisa, stop fighting and let's just watch" said Spyro as they continued to watch.

"Efforts to find out who stole this grave has been fruitless, all we could find is this disc which is called, "It's raining men" said Kent Brockman holding out the disc.

"Ooh my favorite song!" said Homer

"I don't even want to ask" said Crash

"Let's see, who likes "It's raining men" other than Homer?" asked Sonic

"Hmm, well you have to be gay or big party animal in order to like this kind of song so that narrows down to… Waylon Smithers!"

"Why would Smithers want with a body?" asked Crash

"I don't know, but we'll worry about that later" as all of the sudden the door bell rang.

"I'll check who it is" said Spyro

Spyro went over to the door and peeked through the eye hole and saw Peter Griffin standing there ready to fight.

"Uh Homer, you got a visitor!" said Spyro

"Ah! Is it the Apple Man?!" asked Homer

"No… his name starts with a P" said Spyro

"Frank Grimes?" asked Homer

"Homer, that's not a P" said Spyro

"Then who is it, I'm tired of thinking!" said Homer

"Peter Griffin, Homer" said Spyro

"ATTACK!" said Homer as he ran to the door, opened it and tackled Peter.

"Those two always fight! Can't we settle our different yet same differences apart?" said Marge

"Not likely Mom, Seth McFarlane does not give up so easily, he'll keep on sending Peter to defeat dad" said Lisa

"I'll go get Homer's gun" said Marge as she sighed and went upstairs to get Homer's gun.

Meanwhile in the ruins of Mr. Burns Mansion…

The Scene went to Smithers carrying Mr. Burn's Body and then he placed the body on a table where a laser gun was pointing at it.

"Mr. Burns, I'll make you live and strong and then you'll rule the day that Homer Simpson killed you" said Smithers as he then went to the Control Panel and pressed a huge buttons. The Machines went on and the Laser Gun was on as it formed up dark energy and then blasted Mr. Burns's body with it. The blasting of dark energy lasted for about 1 minute and then Mr. Burns came back to life with glowing red eyes.

"Success!" said Smithers

"Thank you Smithers! I feel like my old young self again, ah that takes me back. But anyway, who did I swore revenge on again?" asked Mr. Burns as he got off the table.

"Homer Simpson sir, the carbon blob from Sector 7-G" said Smithers

"Ah yes, Simpson, He will pay dearly for messing with Monty Burns!" said Mr. Burns as he blasted the sky with darkness and then a big dark dome appeared over Springfield and sealed the whole town. Mr. Burns then zapped everything with Dark Energy, making everything destroyed but no one was hurt.

"HAHAHA!"

Okay, the scene then went to Homer and Peter still fighting but not noticing everything got destroyed including the Simpson House.

"Homer! Stop fighting with Peter and look what happened around here!" said Marge

"Yeah, it's like dooms day all over again!" said Bart (Referring to the Simpsons Movie)

"Homer and Peter, just stop and look" said Spyro as Peter and Homer stooped what they were doing and looked around. They got shocked.

"The Town is destroyed!" said Homer

"CRAP! Now how am I going to go home!" said Peter

"My guess is that Mr. Burns has returned" said Crash

"If that is so, then we must stop him" said Master Chief

"But how, if he is back then he must be stronger than ever" said Sonic as all of a sudden 3 video games appeared in front of them. One was the Simpsons Hit and Run. One was the Simpsons game and the other was Simpsons Road Rage.

"_Pick one" said a voice_

"Why?" asked all f the Heroes

"_Pick a game, choose wisely, each has it's own difficulty and own powers to defeat Mr. Burns" said the voice._

"So which one should we pick?" said Spyro….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! So, it's up to you to help the Heroes to pick which game they should choose to help defeat Mr. Burns.**


End file.
